The Secret Of The One You Love the Most
by Covingtontw
Summary: Story picks up after Season 4 Countdown Episode. What happen after Audrey told Nathan she loved him.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Of The One You Love the Most

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haven that belongs to the wonderful creators of this amazing show.

This will be a super short story. It takes place in the episode "Countdown" season 4 after Audrey tell Nathan she loves him.

Enjoy!

It wasn't fair. At that moment she hated him for making her say the words that she's never told another living soul.

**_"Well you wrong Nathan because I love you, so that make this my decision."_**

She replayed their conversation over as she tried to quickly escape the confines of the department. She did not like the way she felt. Vulnerable. Irritated. She needed to go and find a stiff drink. Thinking back to what she said when pretending to be Lexie. She welcomed the other woman felonious thoughts.

She massaged her temples and searched for her keys to her car. How could he be infuriating and imposing all at once was still in questioned. His demure after he entered the office that they shared. Laughing at a joke that only the two of them were privy to and then his words that she wanted to hear after he figured out who she was. **_"I'm glad you're back."_**

Why was he glad that she was back? That was his opening to tell her what she knew already, but he acted nonchalant.

Audrey didn't like think that she was not able to handle a situation, but the decision she made when he place a gun in her hand and expected her to kill him, was warranted. She was not about to feel guilty about anything leading up to the hillside and after. Going into the barn and stepping out of that bar was for him. It was always for him.

She was not asking him for a marriage proposal, she just wanted him to tell her what she been hearing around town, what apparently is a secret that he does not want share with her. A secret that he can shout out from the roof tops of Haven thus convincing the guard that it will end the troubles.

She pulled into the driveway of The Grey Gull and a bit relieved that Duke is not around, but she hears the familiar rumble of Nathan's Bronco coming up behind her. She's not sure if she wants to face him now. She was not certain how she ought to act. Her head was spinning and sorting through complicated emotions.

Maybe she can make it upstairs before he's out of his car.

"Wait" he said. Her feet barely reach the first step of the staircase. She could not move. She was imagining a similar scenario where he stopped her when she told him she loved him.

"What do you want Nathan?" she said hotly. She was not looking at him, but she could see his face clearly in her mind. His smell was intoxication. Woodsy, fresh brewed coffee with a hint of maple.

"Audrey would you please look at me," he whispered. He was close and if she turned she would see those smoldering blue eyes. His cheekbones. His lips. Yes those lips that she wanted to ravish. They were made for kissing and need to be kissed. She had the pleasure of kissing them three times and it did not seem like enough. They were pink and perfectly shaped.

His hand was on her shoulder. He's never initiated touch before. His finger traced a feather like line down her arm. His voice was low and husky and she felt it in every part of her body.

"Audrey, I…." she turned and put her finger against his lips and he shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret of the One You Love the Most**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haven that belongs to the wonderful creators of this amazing show.**

**Thank you for reading the first part of this story. I had this written the day after the first part, but I wrote in on my iPad. It so needed to be edited. I hope I do it justice.**

Part 2

Nathan POV

He wanted Audrey with such intensity that it would have burned his insides if he could actually feel. Oh, for the love of pancakes he wanted her even more now that she said the three little words that he's been sure for a very long time.

He'd told Duke and anyone who was earshot around him that he was in love with Audrey. It was not a secret, but it seems the one person he never uttered the exact words to be standing in front of him with her back to him.

As the blood race raced through his body with desire and a need that had him in such a coil, he knew that his love for Audrey meant the death of him.

She made it clear that the tables were turn and the decision of killing him to end the troubles was hers and he did not have that power anymore. Maybe he was selfish, he did not want to let go of Audrey to end the troubles for twenty seven years. But he loved her with every blind nerve in his body and he was damned to let her go.

His actions did not stop the inevitable, but rather made things out of control. Audrey had left her imprint on him. She was the one he could feel, she was his partner, friend and the one person he could always trust. 

He did not know what the future holds, but he wanted one with her. He wanted to know all of her and who she was before, he want to uncover the secret of who she is under all the different personas Lexie, Audrey, Sarah he wanted all her. He loved her, plain and simple. He was unhinged from the world because he could not feel another human touch and her touch just made him whole.

She put her finger on his lips which made him shuddered. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and she stopped him with a single touch. 

She was leading him up the stairs. She opened the door to her apartment. In an instant he swooped her in his arms before she could say anything that would stop him from saying what he came he to tell her. This is what he wanted to do earlier when he figured out that Lexie was in fact Audrey.

"Nathan….," she whispered. She wanted him. He could hear in her breath. He placed down her piano bench.

"Nathan, I love you." He was kissing her hands. He moved higher, he made his was to her neck making sweet love to her soft pearl skin.

He kissed her slowly, thoroughly sparing no inch of her skin. He traced his finger along her jar stopping to touch the most sensitive part, her lips. He did not want to let her have a chance to speak and answer any questions. He just wanted to feel her against his lips. All he wanted to feel her and every part of her. He wanted this for so long that he wanted to have every aspect of her stamped into his memory.

He slid the tank top she was wearing off her shoulder and he ran his hand along the underside of her breast. He wanted to take her in his mouth and without thinking too much about it he lips was caressing the supple pink of her breast. She tasted like sweet vanilla bean. He mused because it was like one of the sugary desserts she was always eating. He did not like them, but he imagined that Audrey was like a dessert and if they tasted like this then he would not mind indulging. Feeling her was hot and bare and the nerve in hands had a mind of their own.

"Oh….," she moaned. A sound that was velvet when it left her lips. I wanted to kiss her everywhere not sparing anything.

"Shall I kiss you Audrey?" She was looking at him and he knew that she was giving him something that she never let another person have, control and trust.

"Yes Nathan" she smiled.

He was quivering at the thought of pouring all the years of no human touch and his pent up desire for Audrey into a single kiss.

His lips crashed into hers. Slowly and languidly savoring the moment. He planted small kisses along her lips. She parted them and he deepened the kiss.

"Oh Nathan," she gasped. She was grasping the piano.

He did not want to stop kissing her, but he wanted to let her know why he came here. If he took her tonight he wanted her to know that she was the one.

"Audrey! Parker, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I don't care what you are or who you are. I love you." He felt relieved as the words escaped his lips and he as kissing her again, never letting his lips leaving her lips.

**I hoped you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed. I wanted to fully go into detail. I'm thinking after all this kissing they will most likely moved from the piano to the bedroom. Let me if I should complete a part 3.**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
